I'll Shine For You
by thecivilunrest
Summary: Three times Megan and Artemis kissed, and one time they did something more. Megan/Artemis In honor of Megan/Artemis Week on Tumblr.


__**Author: **thecivilunrest

**Fandom: **Young Justice

**Story Title: **"I'll Shine For You"

**Summary: **Three times Megan and Artemis kissed, and one time they did something more.

**Character/Relationship(s): **Megan Morse/Artemis Crock

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Scenes of a sexual nature.

**Story Word Count: **1000+

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Notes: **I literally wrote this on scrap pieces of paper all day today. It's something that I've had in mind for a while, but for some reason I was always too scared to write it down? I don't know. But yeah. Here it is. In all its terrible glory, lol.

_Every time you smile, I smile  
>And every time you shine, I'll shine for you<br>_-Taylor Swift, _Jump Then Fall_

**.001**

Megan's mouth tasted like sugar and cinnamon. Artemis hadn't been expecting that. Megan must have been sneaking cookie dough when she wasn't looking. That was like her.

Her mouth tasted like cookie, but felt like heaven. Soft and warm, softer and warmer than any boy's that Artemis had ever kissed. It felt nice, and made butterflies appear in the pit of her stomach.

But it was over too fast. Megan pulled away before Artemis got a chance to taste all of her, brown eyes wide. She put a hand to her mouth, and then away before she looked at it as though she didn't recognize it.

"I'm so sorry," she told Artemis before turning her back on her and running away. The charred cookies were still steaming, and Artemis just pushed them away.

Her mouth tasted like burned sugar for the rest of the day.

**.002**

"M'gann." The other girl didn't answer, despite being only a hundred or so feet away. "Megan!" Artemis tried again, only to continue to be ignored. Cursing under her breath, Artemis pulled on Megan's arm and lead her to the empty training room.

Artemis knew that Martians were stronger than humans, so she knew that Megan could easily have pulled away. She didn't, though, so Artemis took that as a sign that she wasn't following her unwillingly.

"Why haven't you been talking to me?" Artemis demanded. "You haven't said a word to me in weeks!"

Megan's cheeks grew red as she struggled to answer. "Because… because… I don't really know why. I don't have an excuse, and I'm sorry for that."

"You're my best friend, and you've been ignoring me! How do you think that feels?"

"I just… didn't know what to say after. Well. _You know_." Megan's voice turned to a whisper at the last two words, and she looked at her feet as she said them.

"You mean this?" Artemis said, before kissing her. Doing this felt… right, and there were butterflies in the pit of her stomach again, growing larger in number by the second.

Megan was the one that pulled away again. "Yes. That. I mean, if I'm just your best friend…" And that's when Artemis got it. Megan hadn't been pulling away from her because she didn't _like _her, but because she liked her _too _much.

"Yeah, you're my best friend," Artemis said, lacing her fingers through Megan's. The spaces between her fingers were where Megan's fit perfectly. Artemis liked that. A lot. "But you can be more than that. If you want."

Megan smiled and squeezed Artemis' hand. She squeezed back. She wouldn't mind doing that for a while.

**.003**

Megan's lipstick was getting all over Artemis' face. She could feel the imprint of a smile each time the alien's lips hit her cheeks, so she knew that Megan was doing it on purpose.

"Stop! This is Prom. We have to look 'perfect'," Artemis protested, grinning as she quoted one of the lines from Megan's freak out from earlier. The Martian had wanted their whole Prom Day to go perfectly (and like TV), and when it hadn't she got… upset, to say the least.

"I already look perfect when I'm with you," Megan told her, which made Artemis break her resolve not to ruin her _own _make—up and leaned over to kiss Megan firmly on the mouth.

Their long dresses rustled together, and Artemis grabbed her girlfriend's hand after Megan fixed both of their make-up appropriately and reapplied her own lipstick.

Megan took a deep breath. This was her school, and the two of them were going to make a splash. Whether the ripples that they made were going to be good or bad, they were just going to have to find out. She squeezed Artemis' hand and waited for the squeeze to be returned before walking inside.

**.001**

"I'm pretty sure that this is the last box," Artemis said, balancing the said box on her hip so that she could push a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I _hope _it's the last box," Megan called, sounding very far away. "Just put it there and come to the bedroom. It's the only one with air conditioning."

The room felt the way that Artemis always imagined heaven would. Forget eternal torment in never ending fiery flames, hell was a humid, groggy Gotham City in August.

Megan was on the floor, hand on her forehead and clothes in a ball in the corner of the room. Answering Artemis' raised eyebrow Megan explained, "This was the only way that I stopped sweating."

Pulling off her shirt, Artemis asked, "Martians sweat?" before throwing her shirt in the direction of Megan's.

"I didn't think I could either, until today. There's just something about going up three flights of outdoor stairs carrying boxes…" Megan trailed off. "If I didn't have the air conditioning going just _saying _that would make me sweat."

Artemis laughed as she wiggled out of her tight shorts, and then sat down next to Megan. She stretched out her leg, feeling the way her muscles stretched, and groaned before her back hit the carpet next to Megan.

Despite being the one who had been complaining the most about the heat, when Megan put her hand on Artemis' thought there was hardly any moisture there.

Artemis groaned again, but not because of her exhausted muscles this time. "Are you _sure _you want to do that? As you've pointed out, it's _hot." _Megan just hummed and continued bringing her hand closer and closer to the edge of Artemis' underwear. Her _unsexiest _underwear, of course.

"It's not _that _hot," Megan said, getting up on her elbows to get a better look at Artemis.

"You were the one that brought up the heat!"

"Well we have the air conditioning coming on full force," the air conditioning chose that moment to start humming, as if in agreement, "and the carpet could be comfortable. If you pretended hard enough." Megan smiled a little, before Artemis rolled her eyes and gave in.

Giving up the (almost) comfortable place on the floor, she traded it instead for a for more comfortable place on top of Megan.

Artemis grabbed her hand and waited for Megan to squeeze it before squeezing back, and then put her fingers through Megan's sweaty hair.

"We're _really _going to smell after this," Artemis said, and Megan laughed before kissing her girlfriend and bringing all of her attention towards her. It was the moments like these that they loved best of all.


End file.
